Far into the distance
by Willow Dana
Summary: Willow Dana takes the road toward the unknown parts of the New World, to find a way what can revive the man she loved, who died two years ago. Inspired by RPs with my best friend. Pairing: AcexOC
1. Chapter 0

„_The days turned into dark nights, and the nights became blazing daybreaks again. The scenery what I left behind were always changing as well, the heated deserts, wintry snowstorms, green forests and dreary lands never remained the same as I continued my journey. I was travelling from island to island and I still haven't found what I was searching however neither I knew where I am going to. But I will not stop until I find the way… until I reach him again."_

The people were whispering about a mysterious girl, it was said she is going to sail to Shinsekai and she asks about things that sank into oblivion a long time ago or maybe never existed, but before anyone could have asked her she was walking on the streets again with that long black scarf around her neck continuing her road silently toward the unknown world. A lonely traveller who didn't know her own past and neither knew if she will be able to end their story happily.

Can she go through all of the struggles all alone, or will she loose before she could keep her promise? Will she find friends and a company while her search? And, in the end… will she be able to revive from the death the man who she loved so much?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Far into the distance**

The gold fragments of the setting sun's light glittered on the surface of Grand Line. The high cliff was lonely except a girl who was standing alone silently at the edge, watching the ocean fading away in the distance eternally. Only the sound of the waves lashing the rocks on the seashore and the cry of the seagulls could be heard as the girl was deep in her thoughts. The sunshine was still glowing on her expressionless, melancholic face but nothing could reach and light up the mourning and the darkness swirling in her soul under the surface. Because the flame what always was able to do it had gone out since a long ago. Dana felt like she lost everything. Nothing was last… only the hope… the last hope of seeing him again one day. Maybe, somewhere… far into the distance…  
Only the Roger Pirates were able to sail through that terrifying ocean. But still, she felt that she has to try it. There are parts in the New World what have not been discovered, even not by the Yonkou. This part of the Grand Line where she was now was called as Paradise and the New World was called as Hell, but it did not matter to Dana because wherever she was every seconds passing were the hell to her if she needed to live them without him. She didn't fear from the afflictions, the unknown, the struggles, and not even from the death. She felt she lost everything important to her so if she has to risk her life in order to get everything back, she didn't mind it.  
- You would have deserved to live more. Whatever you thought about yourself, you deserved to be loved and live. I'm so sorry for I was too weak... – her voice trembled, and she hanged her head a little. Her blue eyes were filled with the mixed feeling of guilt and sorrow what ran through her like a poison destroying, eating her up inside. She suddenly closed her eyes trying to ease her dark thoughts about the unbearable feeling of missing that man. No matter how hopeless it seemed now, she felt she can't give up. - But I will try everything to reach you again. If I lose and die while trying to revive you... at least I can look inside your eyes on the beyond life without regret, knowing I did everything I could for you.  
Two long years passed but the ring she got from him was still glittering on her ring finger. It always gave her power bringing up the memories of the time when they could be together. Everytime she looked at that ring the past were flooding her and filled her heart with warmth. His gentle laugh… How his lips widened to that happy smile on his face… The taste of his kiss… These memories were burnt inside her so deeply that they could not vanish, not even if the time passed. Even if he didn't exist anymore, nobody else existed for her. She saw him in everyone and everything. She heard his whisper in the wind, she felt his tears in the rain and it was his warmth what filled her soul as the clouds vanished on the sky and the sunlight shone on her skin.  
- I will revive you… - she whispered as she was glaring at the ocean fading to the distance. The surface of the sea was dyed to red by the sunset.  
Suddenly the waves lashed the rocks of the seashore strongly and wildly, and the wind blew so hard that intensely raised her long, straight blood red hair and her black scarf as the girl was still standing at the edge of the cliff without a move under the dying sky. The waves that lashed now very high sparkled in the front of her eyes, before they fell back and faded away again.  
This long story what began 12 years ago, started as unexpectedly and suddenly and it ended 2 years ago. Like their meeting was the play of coincidences or destiny, and the time they spent together affected both of them deeply, not letting them forget even when the fate separated them again for a while. They loved each other and this bond between them could not be destroyed. Not even by death. Dana had no proof about she will find anything in the dangerous, hidden parts of Shinsekai what can bring him back to life. But there was nothing else she could do… Only believe.  
- Maybe… Our story still can have a happy end…  
Some seagulls flew up toward the huge sun-disk and the girl raised her head a little, with that melancholic dreamy look in her half closed eyes watching the birds vanishing into the light. As her lips softly widened to that weak smile, the sunshine sparkled in the tears falling down on her face.  
- Right… Ace?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Back to the beginning**

Her long, dark coat was blown by the wind wildly as the knocking sound of her footsteps echoed on the street where she was walking between the talking people on those shining, silent streets, keeping her face without expressions. Suddenly two children appeared not so far from her, a boy and a girl. They were playing tig laughing carelessly and ran around the red haired woman who stopped for a while to let them run safely. After some circles around her they moved on and ran gaily a little far, and the little girl fell on the street. The boy ran to her worrying.  
- Hey! Are you okay?  
The little girl smiled back at him wide as her friend ran to her and pulled her from the ground to help her stand up.  
- Yes, I'm fine! – she answered gaily and stood up like nothing happened. The boy closed his eyes kindly and smiled back at her glad and relieved, and they continued the game running away happily.  
Dana was watching the scene from far, deep in her thoughts. She couldn't help, her rigorous lips now slowly melted into a soft, nostalgic smile.

_12 years ago_

The eight years old girl was walking on the street with a little hanged head, pouting with gruff and disappointment. It was hard to get here but after she escaped to finally be here, the answer from everyone was the same; the people she had asked in the small village sadly shook their heads with a no, and she couldn't get forward on what she wanted to know. The scent of the colourful, big flowers blooming at the edge of the dirt road she was walking on filled the warm summer air, and the glad singing of the birds melted with the sound of the wind as it blew through the big, green leafed trees. Even the sky had a so beautiful blue shade with only a few white clouds on it like the nature wanted to make her happier by its own way but the girl was walking with the same disappointed face.  
- I can't believe! The pirates I asked to bring me here had already left and now I'm stuck here gaining nothing! – whined the girl. The fear from being lonely and the anger swirled inside her. – How could I be this stupid?! But then... why? Foosha... Foosha... What did she want to say with it...?  
She was so deep in thoughts with a hanged head walking forward instinctively that she didn't notice the boy. She awaked only when their shoulders hit each others and she realised she walked against someone on the road accidentally. She looked at him with her startled, fragile expressions.  
- I-I'm sorry! – stammered the girl embarrassed as her cheeks turned into the same colour of her hair. A boy looked back at her. His hair was black just like his eyes and his cheeks were freckled. He couldn't be that much older than her but his look seemed to be rough. He was holding a long iron bar in his hand.  
- Hey! Be more careful while walking! – said the boy with gruff. It made the girl tremble and forget about her bad thoughts.  
- Okay... – gulped Dana and nodded quickly still watching him. He was still glaring at the red haired girl, thinking in silence.  
- I have never seen you here before... – said he as raising his left eyebrow suspiciously. – Who are you?  
- My name is Willow D. Dana! – answered the girl fast. – I travelled here from another island to-... know something. And who are you? – asked she with that wide, enthusiastic smile on her face. Even if he didn't seemed to be a so friendly type the girl was glad that she found someone finally she can talk to. In this way she felt less lost on this unknown place she had never been before.  
The boy was watching her for some long moments before saying anything. Dana didn't know in that time what he was thinking about and she realised only later the thoughts what were inside him even in this young age. He knew it well already in that time that he can't say a lot about himself especially not for a stranger.  
- Ace – he answered simply.  
- ...Ace... – repeated the girl quietly on her childish and naive voice, watching him with her huge eyes. Saying his name just felt so great somehow. Warmth filled her inside and even if only a little in that moment but the loneliness started to vanish. Ace kept his stubborn, gruff face but the girl's still kind, honest look made a slight blush on his freckled cheeks. Like the fact he got a little embarrassed made him pissed off, he turned away from the girl and continued his way on the road.  
The girl's face became scared as she was left alone again. She couldn't bear anyway without a word.  
- Hey! Wait! – said the little girl as she stretched her arm toward him instinctively after making a clumsy step again but he didn't care. – I was stuck in an island I don't know anyone!  
- Not my problem.  
- Hey, don't go away!  
- Get lost!  
The girl pouted her lips again with gruff and frowned at him. But she couldn't bear for long she started to run after him. The boy looked behind at her angrily.  
- Geez... I hate clingy people! – growled he and fastened his footsteps. The girl was following him stubbornly what made Ace turn his way toward the path leading deep into forest. He stopped at the border of the path and the dirt road, glaring at the girl.  
- This forest is not for weaklings like you. Don't follow me here!  
As he finished the sentence he vanished. The girl was looking inside the dark forest where his silhouette faded away fast. It didn't take a long time... Ignoring the warning she walked inside.  
- Ace! – shouted the girl for him scared running inside the forest deeper and deeper, getting more unsure with her every steps. The calming sounds of the forest disappeared after a while. And then she heard a strange sound of a bird what was like a screech and made her shake for a moment. On the island she was from there wasn't really dangerous places or scary animals. So here in this place everything seemed to be so strange and frightening. She heard some twigs were crunched on the ground behind her what made the trembling little girl turn toward the sound. She has lost the track after the boy. Just like the way of turning back to the safe road. She shivered from fear, looking around everywhere scared.  
From the behind of her back again suddenly she heard a wild, animal growl what made the blood freeze in her veins. As she turned her face back, every motion seemed to be so slow. She saw an enormous tiger walking toward her with a hungry look. Its big fangs were shown signing the death. Dana couldn't even move from the fear, she just stood there with widened eyes and her legs didn't want to obey to her. But she wouldn't even have the time to run away... because the tiger suddenly growled again and ran toward her.  
Suddenly in the last moment the boy she had met here appeared, jumping between the girl and the tiger with the iron bar in his hand brandishing it toward the predator. Dana fell back from the shock, fear and surprise still in the trauma. If Ace was only a second late... She would be the lunch of the tiger as a child. But he came back... only to save her...  
The girl started to worry because she didn't want him get hurt because of her but her jaws fell watching him. He didn't look like someone who needs to be worry about.  
"Even if he can't be that older than me... It's amazing how well he fights..."  
When the tiger attacked him the boy got away from it and attacked back, always the weak points of it. After a short fight the tiger thought it better to give up and decided to search after another prey. When the predator vanished in the bush and disappeared, the boy turned toward the red haired girl, very pissed off.  
- I TOLD YOU TO NOT FOLLOW ME! – shouted Ace. – OH MY GOD WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!  
From his loud voice the girl's huge eyes widened again and now filled with tears, her mouth started trembling. She was always a sensitive type but in that time when she was a child she could be easily made cry even only by someone shouting at her.  
- But I don't know how I could return back...! – said she on her trembling high voice and bit her bottom lip while the cry. – And I don't even want to return back...! I don't belong there... neither here... I just want a place I can call home and I want to return to! I want friends...  
The boy was looking at her for a long time deep in his thoughts. He didn't really know what he should do to calm her. At the end he sighed fretfully and lowered the iron bar.  
- If you want to follow me so that much anyway, at least don't drop behind.  
As he stretched his arm toward her to help her stand up the girl blushed fully and deeply again. She stopped crying from the surprise. Ace still glared at her with his dark eyes and gruff, but the blush appeared on his cheeks as well. Dana raised her arm to accept his help and grab his hand, and he helped her stand again, making her tears vanish and evoking a wide, true smile from her heart on her face.

The woman chuckled from the old past memory. It seemed to be so impossible in that time that what happened later and how their relationship changed as they grew up together by each other's side getting so close as time passed. But looking back she was sure in that even if she didn't find what she wanted on that day in Foosha, she found something else important what she never regretted and changed her fate forever.  
She turned her look, now watching the street forwards her again. She needed to continue the journey. She turned on the street and leaving the children back, she vanished in the crowd.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The unexpected change**

_The calm, usual sounds of the forest could be heard in the wood house as well, where the three teens were sitting. For Ace and Luffy this place always has been a nostalgic and important place what was built with Sabo long ago, and however Dana didn't know him because she arrived to Dawn Island only after his death, this place what the two boys showed her and shared with her became close to her heart as well.  
- Hey...  
Dana raised her head up and looked toward the direction of the voice. The freckled boy looked back at her, smiling friendly.  
- What are you thinking about so deeply with that face? Everything is okay?  
While Dana watched Ace with her huge eyes and dreamy, little melancholic face, her lips instinctively widened to a smile again.  
- Yes. It's just... It popped to my mind that five years passed since I arrived to Foosha, and I still don't know what my mother wanted to tell me. But, maybe the answer is really not here... but far on the high seas...  
Dana looked out of the wood house up to the blue sky, what looked so endless just like the ocean she yearned for. The birds flying above, all looked so free... They could reach anywhere in those wings, just like the pirates sailing on the sea searching for new adventures. She wanted to do it as well... exploring everything what seemed to be so far away...  
- Maybe I can be sure only when I will become a pirate.  
- Don't be afraid. You sure will know the truth one day, anyway.  
The words of Ace made Dana blush slightly as she turned her face toward him again, and with her so pure and innocent look she looked deep inside his dark eyes. Somehow Ace could always make her feel embarrassed and excited, but in that time she didn't understand why. From the strange, good daze she awaked by Luffy's gaily shouting.  
- Yes! When you will join me, you will know it because we will sail through all the Grand Line and I will be the Pirate King!  
Dana smiled kindly at their always enthusiastic friend, but before she could have said anything, Ace frowned at the youngest boy and interrupted him.  
- Hey, Luffy! Dana will be in my crew!  
The girl would have never expected it. Her heartbeat became very fast as her eyes widened from the surprise, but filled with excitement and joy as she watched the fifteen years old boy. Ace looked back at her with his determined face and his stubborn expressions still frowning, and with a slight blush on his freckled face.  
- When I will be seventeen and I will leave Foosha... Will you join me?  
The blush deepened in her face. Slowly a wide, happy smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes.  
- Of course!  
That so glad smile couldn't vanish from her face on that day.  
_Dana opened her eyes exhaustedly. She needed a few moments to pass until she realised she is lying in the bed of the hostel room where she spent the night.  
- It was just a dream...  
Her almost mute and little husky voice seemed to be disappointed. How good it would be staying in that dream returning back to that old memory, back to the time when everything was so great... She loved dreaming about the past, especially from that age when they were at Dawn Island, so young and careless. That time was one of her favourite, the old tree house, the sound as the breeze gently flew the trees bringing that nice scent of the summer, Foosha with the lot of familiar people, Makino's Bar, Ace's smile... Quite a bit, she still lived in the past because it could make her handle the present and believe that the path forwards her can lead her to a brighter future.  
The girl sat up on the bed, letting herself time to be clear and gain power after the slumber. Her thoughts were still around her dream and she was just there quietly, thinking back to the promise what she couldn't keep. Her quiet, slightly yearning whisper broke the empty silence of the hostel room.  
- I wish if it could have happened like this...

_The fourteen years old red-haired girl was walking deep in thoughts on the streets of Goa. It wasn't unusual seeing her there. She liked walking around alone at times. It just felt so great, exploring streets and paths in Dawn Island, what became her home while the time she spent here. She knew the place and the people well, so she easily recognised those who stayed here just temporarily. Just like on that hot, but normal day on the calm street under the summer sky.  
The girl between the so many familiar faces suddenly saw a group of people. They seemed to be pirates. Dana glanced at them but she ignored them just like everyone else, until they didn't want something. But still, as she was calmly walking away next to them, wanting or not she heard their talk.  
- I can't go back anymore – said a woman from the crew. The sun shone on her wavy, blonde hair with some brown highlight. Her strong, yet calm look was dyed by the regret. – The village was attacked by a pirate crew fourteen years ago. They despoiled and burnt up everything. Most of the people were killed by them.  
The girl slowed her steps. Those words just couldn't be out of her mind._  
"_Attack? Fourteen years ago...?"  
- So your friend you talked about was also lost there, Mira? – asked a crewmate of her.  
- No... – the woman called as Mira shook her head. – Some of them survived. When I met one of them, he said she escaped too. But she wanted to be in the East Blue, who knows why... So she separated from them however she was pregnant. The survivor man from my destroyed village said nobody heard about her anymore.  
- I see... – said another crewmate. – What was her name, again?  
- Maylene. Willow Maylene.  
The girl slowly fully stopped as she couldn't move from the shock. She slowly turned toward them, still eyes widened, while the light trembled in her now very small pupil. She didn't hesitate more... and she started to run toward the woman without thinking.  
- Is it true? – she asked on her trembling voice filled with excitement while watching Mira, not caring about the surprised, suspicious looks and glares at her. – A woman... with the family name Willow... East Blue... fourteen years...!  
She was so nervous that she couldn't be able to speak coherently. Mira was still watching her confused, not really understanding what the young girl wants to say.  
- Slower... – she said on her calm voice, however still not understanding. - ...First of all, who are you?  
- My name is Willow Dana! – said the girl on a little trembling voice as she started to talk excitedly and nervously. – I was born in a small island on the East Blue, not far from here. When I was old enough, they told me... A black-haired woman with blue eyes suddenly arrived in the island, seeking for help... Nobody had seen her before... She was pregnant, and I was born on that day... But she lost too much blood and she was weak already, she died. In her last words she gave me a name, and she wanted to say something about Foosha but she couldn't finish it. When I became eight years old, I asked some people to bring me to Dawn Island but when I asked the people in Foosha village, nobody knew her. But now... Finally, this is the first time when I hear someone talk about the family name Willow...  
The girl's blue eyes were shiny as she watched the shocked Mira, filled with hope. The pirates were quiet, her eyes widened as watching the red-haired girl. The woman's hazel eyes were wide as well as she listened to her, watching her in disbelief, yet listening to her with her emotions swirling inside.  
- The description... is correct... – her voice trembled from the surprise. – Are you really Maylene's daughter...?  
The unexpected change filled her with both sorrow and joy inside. It was painful facing the truth Maylene really died because inside she hoped one day they can meet again. But knowing that her daughter is fine, she grew up to a teen and looks cheerful, made Mira happy.  
- Maylene... – repeated Dana quietly the name she heard for the first time, and her lips widened to a smile. – Her name was beautiful...  
Some of the other pirates watched them with empathy, others with shock, surprised. Only one of them, the other only female crewmember was watching Dana still repulsively, tightening her golden eyes as her brown, shoulder-length hair was blown by the breeze. The girl ignored her, still watching Mira for waiting for answers, hoping that she can know more.  
- Who is my father? Is he alive?  
Mira slowly shook her head.  
- I'm sorry... I don't know who he is. Maylene and I were young at the time when I left the island to become a pirate. I don't know what happened in her life after that.  
Dana hung her head a little. She was glad that now she knows more about her mother... But her father was still unknown. Mira tried to keep calm on the outside, but her mind the thoughts didn't let her peacefully.  
_"_I must help her. I can't leave her just here after all of it. In the memory of Maylene..."  
- Join us! If you sail with us on the high seas, I can help to you finding out who is he!  
From the sudden words of the woman, her crew got even more shocked.  
- But Mira... Are you sure? – asked a tall, chubby man with large round eyes.  
- She is too young now... – wondered another man.  
- Rea could prove as well despite her age. And anyway, guys... There is no right time or right age to start being a pirate. If someone has the will and the chance for reaching their dream, not even fate can stop it.  
The girl called as Rea, still glanced at Dana suspiciously.  
- Can you fight at all, if it comes to that?  
The red-haired was easily pissed off by the sniffy tone in her voice. She took her fan in a second, opening it with a fast movement. The sunlight shone and sparkled on the sharp blades sticking out of the fan  
- This is my weapon. I have been training and hunting since five years. I wanted to be a pirate since a long, so my friends taught me how to fight hand-to-hand combat, so I know the bases.  
The girl closed the weapon again with her confident motion. Some of the pirates smirked, and their looks became less sceptical about her. But it still wasn't enough yet, especially not for Rea.  
- Recruiting is the choice of the captain, not us – said she. Her voice still was cold, filled with expressionless confidence with that irritating superior behaviour. – How could we be sure about he would accept her?  
Mira became quiet and she started thinking. Some of the pirates changed looks. But one of them, a man around the age of 35, with dark eyes and long brown hair in ponytail, leaned against the wall lazily. His smirk seemed to be self-assured.  
- Well, we can know it for sure only if asking Bailey.  
His words evoked a smile on Mira's face.  
- Spike is right. Let's go!  
- But... but...  
Dana became nervous from all of the unexpected things. She looked at the pirate crew, anxiously and unsure. Suddenly the face of her friends flashed into her mind, and scenes were played inside her, the fragments of the time she spent here with them. How they trained together, had fun, hunted in the forest, the talks when sharing their dreams with each other... They grew up together..._  
"_I can't leave it all behind just in a second!"  
- I must go back! – she said quickly, worrying. – My friends won't know what happened to me! I must tell-...  
- We have to go – said the brown haired girl with that sharp look, not really seeming like someone who cares. – Captain Bailey already told us that he doesn't want to stay a lot in Goa.  
A huge man, looking strong and intimidating on the outside but warm-hearted on the inside, looked at the red-haired girl sympathetically, then back to the other girl.  
- C'mon, Rea, take it easy. She sure has people important to her here. It doesn't take anything to wait a little until she gets back.  
The eyes of her still didn't change.  
- What is more important to you, this brat, or the order of the captain?  
Dana's large, innocent blue eyes now suddenly flared from anger._  
"_...Brat?!"  
- You don't look much older than me to say it... – growled Dana with an enemy look. – And by the way, why are you so picky? This is not a thing that I can decide in a second!  
Rea turned to her eyes filled of rage what made Dana change again quickly in a second, eyes widening and gulping suddenly. But after it, her look tightened again stubbornly, keeping the eye contact.  
- If you really want to be a pirate, you shouldn't flinch at the start. Only cowards and weaklings do that. A person, who is not sure in their dreams and acts, shouldn't be a pirate.  
The anger got more and more intense inside the red-haired as she glared at Rea stubbornly and seriously._  
„_Ace, Luffy..."  
Her hands became fists, trembling from the passion._  
"_...I'm so sorry!"  
- I JOIN YOU!  
Her determined shout made the whole crew turning toward her. Most of them widened a smile at her. They felt with Mira as her crewmates, and they saw she feels it important giving helping hands to this girl, so they shared Mira's happiness. Just like the old captain who hearing the story on the deck of the ship, accepted Dana gladly.  
- Welcome to the Bailey Pirates! – he said on his deep voice then laughed merrily. As the girl looked at everyone from the crew there, friendly faces smiled back at her. She still felt achingly because of the guilt about Ace and Luffy, but she could think about only that if they meet again somewhere on the high seas and she tells this story, they may understand..._

Dana shook her head a little. When she awaked from her thoughts she realised she is still in the bed of that room with gray walls. She frowned, and her eyes suddenly filled with anger as looking in the front of herself.  
- Tsch... It was the worst decision of my life...  
She growled from the memories, as she stood up from the bed.


End file.
